The Wedding Date
by Scarlettfics
Summary: Based on the movie the " The wedding date". Sakura Haruno needs a date to take to her half sister's wedding. The worst part is that her ex is the best man and she is set out to make him realize what he lost. The only solution to her problem...yellow pages! And of course and ad that reads "male escorts". Sasuke Uchiha happens to be available and Sakura happens to be willing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** I want to say that this story is based on the movie "The wedding date". I looked up to see if any other authors have already written a fanfiction based on this story and it seems like they have. Although I did not find anything that was sasusaku, so in that case I wanted to write one. Mature content in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I give the rights to all their rightful owner. To the authors that already have written their stories full credit to them and their idea. Naruto characters also belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the movie belongs to movie director Clare Kilner.

**Chapter 1: Escort to Invite**

**...XxxxXxxxX...**

Her mind was in a whirl pool, she couldn't think or act. She only had three weeks until her half sister's wedding and she still had no date. That even wasn't the worst part, the groom's best man was her ex-fiancee. Things couldn't get worst, there had always been a rivalry between her sister and her, but she never expected her ex to show up.

It was rational though, Kiba was one of Naruto's best friends and that was an expected role for him to play in the wedding. Here she was, still looking at the invitation like a robot, not glaring anywhere else. Sakura was pratically burning holes through the piece of paper in her hands. Sakura couldn't risk arriving to London without an escort, espcially infront of her ex. There was no other option but to resort to yellow pages...

Sakura dropped the invitation and sprinted to the cabinet in the living room, she pulled out the heavy book and skimmed through the pages. One ad caught her attention, it read " male escort", exactly what she was looking for. With a smile she grabbed her phone and began dialing the number that was stated there. A female voice answered the call...

" Hello...Ummm I was looking for a ummm male escort for a wedding." Sakura couldn't help but feel awkward, what she was doing wasn't exactly right. But dire circumstances called for desperate measures.

" Of course, we will send you a booklet with the profiles of our escorts. It should arrive at your door tomorrow morning." the secretary informed, her words were like music to Sakura's hears.

" Thank you." with that she hung up and let out a sigh of relief. Sakura went back to her bedroom and slumped herself onto the bed. So much stress was taking its toll on her and for that she would sleep it off and wait for tomorrow to arrive.

The Following day...

Knock Knock...

" Dammit!" Sakura sluggishly go up from her bed, how dare them wake her up when she was in the middle of a beautiful dream! Sakura opened the door of her apartment and found herself being handed a booklet, with the blink of a eye the mailman was gone. Realizing what the book was she smiled and childishly sat on the sofa. "Finally!" she screamed.

Rapidly she opened the booklet to reveal pages covered with background and personal information from each escort. The weird thing was that there were no pictures for any of the males available. " Maybe it's for safety purposes." Sakura spoke out loud. Or it could also be that all the male were extremely handsome.

Sakura looked at all the names on the book, one of them sounded very interesting. Sakura squinted as she read the profile info, he was twenty-six, had black hair and eyes. He is above six feet tall and well toned. He likes poetry and dedicates himself to give what woman want, his price...$6,000. Sakura's eyes widen, that was a heavy price to pay for an escort, yet again he was available when she needed him.

" Alright! It's decided, I'm taking Sasuke Uchiha to my sister's wedding!" Sakura pumped a fist in the air in response to her decision. All the was left to do was call him and let him know all the details.

Day 1:

" Ummm...Hello I'm Sakura Haruno and I requested your services for my sister's wedding. Please call me back so we can discuss the details of what you are supposed to do." Sakura put the phone done once she was done. This was the first call she had made and her escort would not answer. In frustration Sakura pulled on her hair, her pink curls tangling in the process.

Day 2:

" It's me again, Sakura Haruno. You haven't called me yet...so that's why I decided to call you. Well I wanted to let you know that date of the wedding, it will be in three weeks. The location is in London, so we will be flying our way over there. The airport is Konoha Airport and the flight is Konoha airlines. If you have any questions _please_ call me back." once again Sakura hung up. She was feeling nervous, her escort was not answering her calls and the wedding was approaching. Sakura hit her head with the back of the sofa, feeling the slight pain Sakura reached to rub the spot.

Day 3:

" Sakura again. Please answer my calls, I know you might be busy...By the way the wedding is my sister's, and I wanted your help because my ex-fiancee is going to be there. The reason of why I need you to come with me is that I want my ex to feel jealous and realize what he had lost. I would appreciate it if you would call me back." with a heavy sigh Sakura looked at the phone in her hands. She bit her lip and thought if she still had time to find someone else.

Day 4:

" Sasuke Uchiha you have not called me back when clearly I told you to! There is not much time left until the wedding, we have to be there by the end of this week! I really need you to call me back. This is Sakura by the way." Sakura fisted her hands together, it was already Thursday and he still didn't contact her. For god's sake she was going to pay him $6,000 just to pose as her boyfriend!

Day 5:

" If you don't answer my calls I will be put in the difficult position of finding another escort." Sakura didn't bother with long excuses, hopefully her words will through to him. She was hysteric, they had to leave to the airport tomorrow to arrive in London in time. " He better at least be ready for tomorrow, if he isn't I'll be in a heap of trouble!" Sakura hit her head with the top of the kitchen table, this time she didn't care. What she needed was sleep, yes, that is what she desperately needed.

Day 6:

Sakura awoke with matted hair and an unfriendly headache. She had not been able to sleep last night just thinking about her male escort. She pressed the in voice button on her home phone and headed to brush her teeth.

" Hello Sakura. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sorry I didn't call you back last night, I received your messages...all seven of them. I know that your nervous." his voice came through, this caused Sakura to brush quicker. " But I get paid for this, I'm running a little late." Sakura turned to look at the magazine laid out in the sink that read " Hire your Date". " I'm sending a messenger to retrieve my check. Sakura...don't worry, your ex will wish that he hadn't left you. And your family will think that we are madly in love. Trust me, I'll meet you at the airport. I can't wait to meet you." with a beep the voice-mail was finished.

Sakura stopped brushing and spit into the sink, it was time for her to get ready. She grabbed the envelop she already had ready. At the sound of a bell ringing, Sakura went to get it and opened the door. " I'm sorry, I didn't expect you so soon." Sakura smiled and then went back in to fold the envelop and write the name of Sasuke on it. She then handed the envelop to the messenger, she still did not let.

The messenger looked at her with puzzlement. For a few seconds both struggled back and forth with the envelop in their hands. Sakura kept smiling." It's a large sum for one person." she cocked her head to the side. " For my date. My sister is getting married."

" You have to let go of it." instructed the messenger. Sakura looked worried.

" You'll have to help." the messenger took hold of her hand and pulled roughly on the envelop until she released it. With that she rushed back inside to get ready.

She skidded to get out a box she hid under the bed. She opened it and took out pictures of her and Kiba, they looked happy to be with each other. Then she pulled out a small box, inside laid a wedding ring. Sakura slammed everything close and rushed to get her luggage and her passport and flight ticket.

She tripped over the carpet and jumped on one foot awkwardly. "Ouch!" she yelled. Ignoring the pain she got dressed and headed to the cab that was waiting outside. As she got in, the driver struggled to get all her luggage inside the trunk. The woman carried too much...

With that they headed to the airport, Sakura there was met by Lee. Sakura was running late...

" I'm not working today, it's my sister's wedding I need to attend." Sakura informed. As she skidded to get to the check-in luggage area. " The help desk will have to get through without me."

" But Sakura, we have three late flights. Two of my agents are sick and and...one of my pilots is not feeling well." Sakura pushed the luggage cart in zig zag motion until she got to the registering desk.

" Lee, I really want to help you. Really, but its been two years since I've since my family and my flight leaves in fifteen minutes." with a humph Sakura placed the luggage through the scanning machine.

" I beg you..." that stopped Sakura, with a pouting face she gave up.

" Exchange the pilot with another." she stated.

" How about the agents?" Lee asked. With an exasperated grunt Sakura crawled through the scanning machine and headed to a computer.

" Get my luggage checked in." Lee nodded and let Sakura do her thing.

" Of course I understand. You see your family the way that you see yourself. Well at least the way you would feel if they weren't pestering you with all the rude comments." Sakura turned to find her boss standing next to her, his sharp gaze glaring at her. Sakura's eyes widen, she stood straight and continued with the call. " Sorry, but we are not responsible."

Satisfied her boss left, Sakura rolled her eyes and spoke into the phone. " Don't worry, I'll add ten thousand point into your membership card. Thank you for your call." with that she hung up and headed to her airplane.

The moment she sat down in first class seats she began to read the airplane manual and emergency exits. " First time flying?" she looked at the woman, she smiled at her.

" Oh..No." She looked back at the manual. " My sister is getting married and my ex fiancee is the best man. I want to know that exits just in case." Sakura beamed. With that she put away the manual, she ran to the bathroom and bumped into one of the passengers. In a rush she grabbed the drink that the man was holding and cupped it rapidly with her hands. Shaking she drank the alcoholic drink. " I'm not in genuine. I've flown quite a lot and by legs are shaking because...in any instant by date with seat in 3B and I don't know if he is good-looking. And I need him to be really really really handsome."

The man looked at her with an eyebrow raised. " Well, look at that 3B." Sakura was hesitant to look, slowly she turned her body and saw the back of a man. Shaking she approached him...she had always thought that her life was a disaster, but god her luck was turning now. She ever expected him to be that handsome. The man was just sooooooo sexy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to my family**

**...XxxxXxxxX...**

"Thank you." the deep voice rumbled through her head, he had just reached for a glass of wine when he turned to see a woman looking at him. She was quite the sight, her pink luscious hair was straightened and left lose to reach her shoulder blades. Her outfit was casual, with a white silk blouse and a black dressing skirt.

" Hi." she mumbled. Sakura was still in shock, she hadn't expected such a man to be even available to any woman. His spiky hair looked smooth and silky, while his piercing jet black eyes looked directly at her. Her insides trembled in anxiety, everyone would be surprised to see her with such a sexy boyfriend. '_I hit jackpot with this piece of masculine work! Or maybe...my luck is finally changing.'_ she thought. Although that last part was a bit far-fetched, a girl could only hope to dream so high.

" You must be Sakura." he stated. Sasuke saw the way that Sakura inhale sharply, he could tell she was extremely nervous. He had to admit that it was the first time that he had been asked to be an escort to a wedding, but that didn't stop him from wanting to help out. It still surprised him that such a woman needed an escort to her sister's wedding.

Casually Sasuke leaned toward Sakura who now stood rigid like a rock, he gave her a feather light kiss on the cheek and took hold of her hand. " Let's sit down." he suggested. Sakura was still in lala land, she hadn't expected him to do what he just had done. Like a doll she let herself be led to their respective seats. Mere seconds after Sakura noticed that as they sat Sasuke was still holding onto her hand, feverishly she pulled her hand away. Understanding Sasuke did not feel offended.

Turning her body to face Sasuke she leaned forward to slowly whisper, " I'm glad that you found it...the airport, I mean the plane." Sakura gave a small giggle at her sudden rush of words. All Sasuke could do was analyze what kind of person she was and from what he was perceiving he could tell that she had little self-esteem.

" I'm sorry we couldn't meet earlier, I know you wanted to set things straight before we left for London." Sasuke informed.

" Don't worry, you must of had a lot of work to do." Sakura continued to laugh, she had to make herself comfortable with this guy. They had to act like a couple publicly and to her family, for that Sakura had to push down her guilty streak and follow the plan. After her statement and awkward silence filled the room. _' I guess that was not the right thing to say. Gosh Sakura pull yourself together damn it!' _Mindlessly Sakura turned to her seat, she gave a deep sigh.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her reaction, she wasn't like his other clients. All the other woman that he had escorted had known exactly what they wanted; a man that they could show off to their friends for a one day occasion. Even when Sakura was doing the same thing, she seemed concerned, maybe even regretted hiring him. One way or another, Sasuke had to make the stay pleasant for her...it was his job after all. As Sasuke got ready to put his seat belt on the voice of Sakura interrupted him.

" I want to warn you. You know those families that everyone is crazy, but either way they are your family so you have to love them one way or the other." Sasuke looked at her and nodded in agreement. " Mine is not like that." Sakura looked pleadingly at him. It took all of Sasuke's will power not to laugh. She definetly was something else...along with her family. Not long after a flight attendant refilled Sasuke's glass, once she left Sasuke gave her a warmhearted smile. Sakura returned it and then thought about breaking the friction. " I love my father."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, she was trying to hard to make this work. " Well, he is not my real father, he's my stepfather. That makes him not so much part of the family...he's actually a hostage.  
" her words sounded so real, all Sasuke could do was follow along.

The flight went smoothly, no other words were exchanged. Sakura had been so exhausted that she hadn't noticed she had slumped on the chair, was snoring and was now covered with drool. As she woke up she had forgotten she was still in the plane, realizing that her date was right behind her she slowly turned to look back at Sasuke, he still looked like a fallen angel, wearing a black tux with the exception of a tie. Sakura gave him a sheepish smile and Sasuke returned it. " Good morning." he said. When she turned back to her seat she knew that it wasn't a dream, everything was real. Rummaging through her purse she pulled out a mirror and place it in front of her. Sakura's eyes widen in horror, she looked like a mess, her make-up had disappeared and her hair was a bird's nest. _' Ugh Sasuke saw me like this!' _

Soon after they got off the plane and exited the airport. Sakura had gone to the bathroom to change into a light blue lacy dress, Sasuke matched the color into his tie. As she stepped outside to a waiting Sasuke she realized what he had done. " Please tell me that you are not going to wear that tonight?" looking as calm as ever Sasuke answered.

" Well, yes I am going to wear it tonight." he simply stated. Sakura gasped in shock, he was losing it.

" I mean it's very nice, but it seems like you just ripped a piece of my dress and made it into a tie. There is nothing wrong with matching, but I don't want to over do it." she stammered.

" So you're saying that it would be like were are faking our relationship?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, exactly." Sasuke thought that she was worrying to an extreme level.

" Well let me teach you something. When you look directly into a person's eyes they don't notice what you are wearing." with that Sasuke walked to the taxi and waiting for Sakura to follow.

" I still don't want us to match so much, s-so if you keep the tie that I will have to change dresses." Sakura stammered, she was ready to jump off a roof and never look back at the suicide mission she was putting herself into. " Sir, could you please stop at a store for a bit?" she asked.

Inside the store...

" I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I promise you this is the last." Sakura was inside the dressing room and Sasuke was patiently waiting outside in a sofa. " You must think-wait I don't want to know." she finished.

" I know how important this is to you. But remember that you are very pretty and that life has something great planned out for you." Sasuke looked at his watch, they were going to be late if she kept going on with her rambling.

" Don't be so laid back. I feel like shit and I want to at least look pretty." Sakura fixed the bow in front of her chest. She shook her shoulders and stood up straight. Sasuke looked at her with all of his attention. Sakura looked back and twirled in place.

" Mission complete." he stated, giving her a smirk in the process.

" Really?" then she thought. " Don't get to attached." then she ran back into the room. _' She's quite the woman.'_ Sasuke thought.

" I like the red dress better." the voice startled Sasuke, he looked to his side and it was the bartender.

" I'll make sure to tell her." Sasuke replied. Quickly after Sakura stepped out of the room and began turning in circles. She was wearing a dark blue one piece dress, her back was bare. "Hn."

Sakura frowned at his lack of words. " Pretty dress or just hn how could I let you wait away?" at the last part Sakura acted it out, pointing her chin up and giving him a sexy look. Sasuke smiled and said nothing more.

" I would love it. With your permission of course." the bartender looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had a questionable expression on his face. Sakura looked from the bartender to Sasuke, giving up she rolled her eyes and with a humph went back to the dressing room.

At the party...

Sakura was wearing a one piece blood red dress, it was strapless and hugged her body in all the right places. Sasuke walked in next to her, his hand placed on her back, gently he encouraged her to keep walking. _' I can't do this! I know, make a run for it! Yes that's it!'_ Sakura thought, as she was about to turn she felt a strong hand place on the base of her back. _' Damn it!'_. " I don't know if I can do this." Sakura stammered her complexion filled with worry.

" I know you can do this. So let's just go in." Sasuke grabbed her elbow and pulled her farther into the house. Sakura pulled away only to grab hold of his hand and pull him along with her. Unexpectedly Sakura and Sasuke bumped into one of Sakura's aunts.

" Aunt Anko!" Sakura beamed, a huge smile plastered on her face.

" Oh! Sweetheart, oh my little girl." Anko took Sakura's hand and caressed it with affection. " This wedding should be yours you know." Sakura's smile disappeared and Sasuke began to understand everything that Sakura had told him when they had been on the airplane. " Who would have thought that Kiba was going to be the best man."

" I want you to meet Sasuke." Sakura stepped back to allow Sasuke to move forward, if she left her aunt to ramble on she would never hear the end of it!

" A pleasure to meet you." Sasuke's dark tone of voice caused Anko to blush, she was fifty-three yet this man caused her to blush like a twenty year old.

" He's so charming." Anko said. Sakura came up to Sasuke and placed her chin on his shoulder still smiling at her crazy aunt. " What do you do for a living?" the question almost made Sakura collapse. '_It's none of your business!'_ Sakura thought. Meanwhile Sasuke kept his cool and waited for Sakura to reply for him.

" Excuse us for a moment." Sakura ran off with Sasuke in a hurry. Awkwardly and in a haste Sakura led Sasuke to the storage room where all the coats were being hanged. " That was a nightmare." Sakura stated as she pushed apart a pair of coats, she stepped through with Sasuke following pursuit. Sakura removed her coat. " We need a manuscript. You are a therapist! We have just started going out and you are madly in love with me."

Sasuke still couldn't believe the gut of this woman, she had a plan for almost anything! " Here, I couldn't get all the money together. Count it, it's complete!" she stammered.

Sasuke took the money. " I trust you." he stated simply.

" No! Count it!" she demanded. Sasuke did as he was told and skimmed through the thick pack of bills that Sakura had given him.

" Alright, I'll take care of the rest. But if you want to have sex than we will have to talk about it before hand."

" No, that will not be necessary." soon after Sasuke spoke Sakura was already denying everything. " The idea of giving money for sex is just repugnant." Sasuke looked at her. _'Shit! What did I just say!'_ Sakura thought. " I'm sorry! Please don't get offended." Sasuke sighed and looked at the woman in front of him sternly.

" Do me a favor will you? Don't apologize so frequently. If you think of this as for what it is, a simple transaction then you won't feel obligated to say 'I'm sorry'." Sakura gasped.

" I'm sorry." her eyes widen at the realization of her mistake. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

" I find it rather annoying." he said. Sasuke stepped out of the room leaving Sakura with a frowning face. Not knowing what else to do she followed him out. As they walked out Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand.

" I'm sorry." Sakura apologized for her sudden action, Sasuke turned to look at her and held back a scowling look. " Oh! I'm sorry." before she had a chance to apologize again someone else called out her name.

" Sakura!" both individuals turned to look at the woman coming their way. " Oh my sweetheart." the woman hugged Sakura causing her to close her eyes at the hug.

" Mother this is not the time for you to be yourself." Sakura whispered.

" M hmm...Huh and who is this?" Tsunade looked behind Sakura at the man.

" Hello, I'm Sakura's new boyfriend." Sasuke stated as he held out a hand to the already drunk woman.

" What a pleasure!" Tsunade pulled her daughter a little away from Sasuke. " He is a winner! The cocktail is today, in two days the bridesmaid's fitting session, on Sunday will be the picnic, which is of course after the bachelor and bachelorette parties. And after that the rehearsal dinner. You understand?" smiled Tsunade.

" Of course mom." Sakura stuttered. Right as her mother came her step-father, immediately Sakura brightened up with happiness. " Daddy!" Sakura ran to him and gave him a bear hug.

" Honey!" Jiraiya said. Sakura let go of her dad and introduced Sasuke who was patiently waiting, but at the same time analyzing every individual of Sakura's family.

" Dad, this is Sasuke." Sasuke held out a hand and Jiraiya took it. " Hello."

"SAKURA!" everyone turned to find a glowing woman run up to Sakura." Oh SAKURA!" Sakura smiled and awaited her sister's embrace." I'm getting married! I've missed you soooo much!" Hinata twirled Sakura in a circle, then she caught sight of Sasuke. " And who is this?"

Just as Sakura was about to introduce them Hinata ran off to another guest. Sakura was left in mid-sentence, Sasuke could only look. " In moment like these a glass does the trick." Jiraiya said.

" Let me get you another drink then." Sasuke headed for the bar and asked for two whiskeys. Sakura passed through her father also heading for a drink.

" Where did you get him?"

Sakura became even more nervous, her mouth formed an "O". " I got him from yellow pages." she smiled and turned to her dad. He laugh thinking about it as a joke.

" Hello! H-Hello!" Tsunade tapped the microphone in her hands.

" For god's sake! Who gave her that microphone?!" Sakura was amazed that anyone would allow that old hag to use a microphone.

" Hello! Okay this seems to be working. Does everyone have their glasses filled? Welcome everyone, family, friends and those who I don't know who the fuck you are." everyone clapped.

Sakura turned to look at the crowd, then she stopped when she saw Hinata in the arms of her fiancee, Naruto Uzumaki.

" We are very glad that you are here to celebrate such an occasion with us. This is a welcoming to the Uzumaki's and our family." Tsunade swung the microphone to the Uzumaki's who thought that she was allowing them to say a few words, when just as rapidly she pulled the microphone away. " It's actually quite funny, we all thought that Sakura was going to be the one to be wedded." everyone's eyes now lay on Sakura. Sasuke noticed how she tried to shrink in hoped that they would all never find her." We had every reason to think this way. Well she was very popular with the boys in school, we were so close but as you know all of that went down the drain."

Sakura's eyes saddened at the memory of it. To think that her mother was putting her in the spotlight, not in the bests of ways either.

" In the end we still got back the signal. So we are now her-" the sound of a piano distracted Tsunade and the entire crowd turned to look at the person who had just caused the commotion. Everyone laughed. Sakura only stared in awed...it was him...it was Kiba!

**A/N: Now guys, don't be shy...please leave your thougts on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**...XxxxXxxxX...**

**20:19**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

" Well then, to the bride and groom. Naruto we are very happy that you fell in love with our dear daughter, used to be neighbor. Cheers to the soon to be married couple!" everyone raised their glasses and clapped in unison. Naruto and Hinata remained together, their love radiated to every guest in the room. Naruto began nibbling on Hinata's neck, causing her to giggle and smile at the show of affection.

" Sasuke, please excuse me. I need to fix myself." Sakura was extremely nervous, she didn't have the guts to continue to stay in the same room. Sasuke understood and allowed her to leave, he wasn't sure why she was acting all strange, but it wasn't his place to find out. She would tell him when it was the right time.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, she looked fine. Yet she felt like everything was wrong, she was using Sasuke for a selfish reason. It wasn't right, what she was doing...yet what else could she have done? Already her family was reminding her of her failure, no one could possibly understand what she was going through. Sakura put on a light red lip gloss, some blush here and there, and fixed a few strands of hair that had come undone. As she opened the door she found the only person in the world that she did not want to see waiting outside for her. To disguise her worry, Sakura met him with a bright smile on her lips.

" Kiba." she smiled, making sure that she didn't falter at the mention of his name, at the same time she kept the smile in place.

" Hi." it was a simple answer, but it managed to cause Sakura to feel a jolt in her stomach. His brown hair was neatly combed, he was wearing a black tux and a matching tie. For some reason Sakura didn't feel a breath-taking awed at the sight of him. With a slap to his thighs, Kiba extended his arms, Sakura did the same, but both awkwardly approached each other. Smiles on their faces, Kiba placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for a shock of something...it never came. The warmth of his body, the kiss, even the hug, it didn't cause a single spark of desire in her. They both parted. " You look beautiful."

Sakura giggled, then they were disturbed by a loud obnoxious voice. " Oh My God! Oh my God, and Oh my GOD! Sakura!" Ino came rushing up the flight of stairs as she gave Sakura a hug. Sakura could only stare at the sudden gesture. "Where have you been? I have gynecologists that call me more often than you!"

" So...you have more than one gynecologist?" Sakura teased. Ino nodded. She was Sakura's best friend and cousin, she always looked up to her because of her courage to speak her mind and not give a single shit what anyone thought about her. Sometime Sakura wished she was like that, outspokne, brave...not a coward.

" If they don't compete between each other then they think that you are too easy." Ino informed. Sakura smiled at her cousin, she never changed that was for sure. Ino then turned to face Kiba, who was awkwardly looking at them, one hand on his head casually. " Hello their bastard." Sakura's eyes widen in shock, while Kiba just stuttered to say something back. " I know that you dumped my little cousin without a worthy reason. You wouldn't care if I stole her for a second, right? Thank you." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and led her down the stairs. All Sakura could do was give Kiba an apologetic look as she left him with a terrified expression.

Ino led Sakura through the crowd of guests, " You didn't have to do that." retorted Sakura as she tried to catch up with Ino.

" I wasn't saving you from him. I was saving you from yourself. You darling, are too educated for such rudeness." they had arrived at the bar and immediately Sakura grabbed a drink and jugged it down like it was water. With a sigh she put down the drink and knew that what Ino had said was true.

" So, did you come alone?" Sakura asked, only to have Ino stop her with her hand and a rapid yes.

" Why lose a second with that piece of crap when you have that eye candy with you?" Sakura turned to where Ino was looking and she laid eyes on Sasuke. Once again she felt that pain in her stomach, it was a weird feeling of longing. Everyone seemed to notice the great things about Sasuke, yet she kept evading them. Why? The truth was that she was afraid, to even think about Sasuke as something stable. She hired him for a reason, that reason was good enough to keep her at bay." What does he do?" Ino interrupted her thoughts.

" Therapist." Sakura stuttered quickly. Not long after Sasuke turned his body so that now he was facing Ino and Sakura, a genuine smile on his face. He looked like a god, a god that for the time being was hers.

" Holy shit!" Ino muttered, Sakura could only look at Ino in astonishment. It surprised her, yet it caused a certain wave of relief, at least they were showing their admiration just like she had expected them to, even when the extra attention brought a bit of jeoulosy in her.

Sasuke was not standing next to Sakura, she looked worried about something. Out of respect Sasuke handed Sakura a drink, it seemed like she needed just that.

" Thanks." Sakura thanked him as she took the drink, not wanting to meet his gaze.

" Would you mind giving it to me?" Sakura looked up to see her half-sister holding out her hand. All Sasuke could do was stare in amazement. Sakura placed down her drink and gently pushed it to her sister, who received it with a gleaming look. " You know what I love of all of this?" Hinata placed her hand on Sakura's.

" That there is now a reason for everyone to come together as one and pay attention to you?" Sakura smiled. Hinata burs out in a giggle.

" Exactly!" Naruto joined them, he snapped his fingers to catch Hinata's attention, as she turned Naruto ravashed her lips in a kiss. Sakura blushed and Sasuke took in the view. So this was the famous Hinata, Sasuke had to admit she was quite the sight. She was full in all the right places and had silky long black hair. Any man would have fallen for such a beauty but at the moment Sasuke seemed to only notice the pink haired woman next to him.

" How is the future Uzumaki feeling?" Naruto asked, his arms entwined around Hinata's petite waist. Hinata stroked his cheek in a seductive manner.

" Fine, just a little nervous." at her ending phrase Naruto once again place his lips on Hinata's. Sakura couldn't help but envy them. If things had worked out right, she would have been the one that would have been enjoying the wedding. It took a lot out of her just to not run out the door, fly back to Konoha and cry herself to sleep.

" Am I not the luckiest bastard in the world?" Naruto asked. Sakura leaned back only to have Sasuke's hand come up to embrace her as he pushed her closer to him. The act startled her a bit, but then realized it was part of the public display of affection. The feeling of his skin calmed her, it was a reassuring feeling.

" Cheers!" Hinatat screamed, Naruto grabbed her hand and led her into a dancing stance only to have them both fall flat on their asses. Sakura leaned forward out of pure curiosity. Naruto gently pulled Hinata up, she was laughing her ass off. " This is what you get for not taking dancing lesson just a few days before the wedding."

" Come on! Who learned to dance right before their wedding?" Hinata and Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke, just waiting for one of them to say something.

" I think everyone in the world." responded Sasuke, Sakura turned her head to look at him.

" Are you making fun of me?" Naruto asked, he seemed to be serious.

" We'll go with you." Sasuke said. This caused Naruto to smile in agreement.

" I just met you, but I adore you now." Hinata said. Causing Sasuke to smile and Sakura to stare. _' Yes...she has finally lost it!'_ Sakura thought. Meanwhile Sasuke stroked her ear, moving his hand up and down the curve of her neck, Sakura seeminglessly looked down at his movement. Feeling uncomfortable she cocked her head to the direction of his hand and tried to hide what he was trying to do. Sasuke knew that it was infront of her family that she wanted to show them that she had moved on. Sasuke had decided to tease her a little bit and make it look like they were madly in love. Wasn't that what Sakura wanted?

Feeling a little bit crowded Sasuke left Sakura with her family and headed outside to the porch. There was a man already there leaning on the railing. "Hello." Sasuke stated. This startled the man and quickly he stood up straight.

" Oh...hello."

" Weddings are a symbol of love and compromise. That is a theory, in reality it is an excuse to drink and say things you shouldn't."

" You're a philosopher?" Kiba asked.

" Well, you could say I am." Sasuke answered as he continued leaning on the branched cover railing.

" Well then..."

" What?" Sasuke asked. " Come on say it."

" We, the Yankees and our philosophies. I think they are a bunch of bull, telling your secrets to a stranger is not natural." Kiba leaned away from the railing and looked at where Sakura was standing, her laughter filling the air. Kiba closed his eyes in desperation. " Oh God." Sasuke looked at him in question. " Well, there is this woman that I care about...I guess you could say that I love her. The problem is that she is with another man."

" You were here!" Sakura ran to embrace Sasuke and quickly place a kiss on his lips, pretending that Kiba was not standing right in front of them.

" Hello Sakura." Kiba muttered. Meanwhile Sasuke continued to look at Sakura, what was she doing? Breaking their gaze Sakura turned to look at Kiba.

" Oh...hi. Have you met my ex?" the question was directed to Sasuke. Putting the puzzle together, Sasuke understood everything. _' So this is the man that Sakura is trying to impress? Interesting.'_ Sasuke thought.

" I was telling him how we met." Sasuke said, Sakura's arm still around his shoulder. Sakura was smiling nonstop, what was she supposed to say, she didn't come up with a plan on how they had met. Sasuke saw her worry and answered for her. " At the baseball park, remember?"

" Oh, yes of course."

" You hated sports." Kiba explained.

" Only golf." Sakura answered. Kiba kept feeling more and more out of place.

" Yes, that's true. I umm better leave." Sakura nodded her head and both watched him go. As he left Sakura felt like she could normally breathe again. Sakura let go of Sasuke, " He seemed sad. What were you talking about?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

" I think he is getting drunk, but he still crazy about you." at his words Sakura's heart began to beat faster. Was it because of the notion that maybe, just maybe Kiba still had feelings for her. On the other hand Sasuke felt...hurt. The look on her face told him everything, she was easy to read, just like an open book. He was getting carried away, he was here to help Sakura make the guy she loved realize just how great of a woman she was.

" Excuse me, have I seen you somewhere else?" the woman looked at Sasuke, before he could reply Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him into a standing position.

" No! Let's go." Sakura said and led Sasuke out of the porch. " What did he say? He couldn't mean that...he wants us to get back together?" Sakura had a worried look on her face, there were so many emotions running wild inside of her, that she didn't know what to do with them. Sakura had not planned out far enough to the part of the idea that Kiba might want to get her back. What if he did? What would she do?

**A/N: Hello there, it had been a fairly long time and before I start school again I wanted to update this story. I won't abandon this, so don't worry. Please reveiw guys, you are the reason I write so please do me that great small little favor.**


End file.
